UNSC Valkeria
by Harkan173
Summary: New Captain Kyle is given comand of the destroyer valkeria and has been tasked with returning to former UNSC colonies.


Here we go. A man dressed in a dark gray UNSC officer uniform walked in to the UNSC headquarters in Sydney Australia. It was a large dome structure built in to the side of a mountain. The floors ranged from ground level to 24 going up to 26 going down. Good morning captain the lady at the desk said. Yes, I am here to see. Vice-admiral Wallace please, could you let him know I have arrived the officer said. Certainly he is on level four you may head to the elevators and I will let him know you are on your way. Thank you the man said turning and proceeding to the elevators. The officer entered the elevator and the door closed with a ding. He pressed the button for the fourth floor and the elevator assented. The door dinged again and opened. Kyle there you are I just got the call form the desk and I thought I would come meet you. Thank you vice-admiral, Kyle said saluting. The vice-admiral Wallace gave a quick lazy salute back and grabbed Kyle's hand a shook it vigorously. It's good to see you how are you. I'm fine sir thank you for asking. Well come on, no need to stand on ceremony come into my office Wallace said ushering the captain in. The vice-admirals office was adorned with models of old naval vessels the USS Arizona, the USS midway and a Los Angeles class submarine. Books filled the many book cases along the wall, as well as pictures and awards. The most noticed thing was the large window that showed the outside. Which is impossible for the office was located deep inside a mountain. You like? The vice-admiral said it programmed to display the weather in Hawaii. It lights up the room Kyle said. That it does that it does. Come sit the vice-admiral pointed to a chair opposite him. As he started to speak a disk popped on and the figure of a woman dressed in what would normally be dress whitest the US navy appeared. Sir I have Commander Becket on the line for you he says it can't wait. Tell him I'm busy. I did but he insists it is urgent. Fine put him thought. Sorry about this Kyle the vice-admiral said picking up the phone. How have you been Kyle? The AI said speaking. I'm fine Lucy thanks for asking. How is, Rachel was it? We broke up a few months ago. Oh I am sorry to hear that. Has Nathan given you your assignment yet? Not yet he was getting to that. Oh well you are going to like it. That is enough Lucy the vice-admiral chimed in. Now wear where we? You just about to give the captain his orders the AI said. Oh yes, thank you Lucy. Your welcome Nate the AI replied. Kyle the UNSC is currently in the process of building a new warship called the infinity it is almost finished just another few years and it will be complete but in the meantime we are going to be sending some of our ships to some of our old colonies to check for survivors, supplies as well as anything else that we can find. But isn't that dangerous? The treat level is low since we now have a truce with the elites and their followers. Your first mission is a salvage mission to Reach. You are to collect any data, weapons and any other UNSC equipment. Aren't you for getting something Lucy said looking at the vice-admiral? She shook her head. Kyle since you are a newly promoted officer to the rank of captain you are to be given your own ship, a fresh crew and, a on board smart AI. Vice-admiral I think it is time you gave him the envelop. The vice-admiral angrily pulled out a large envelop and handed it to Kyle then he started to talk again. In side is a data slate that holds your ship codes, crew rosters, and your new ships AI. Thank you sir, Kyle said taking the envelope. Well that is everything then I will leave you to get aquanaut with everything. You are scheduled to leave for Reach in four days so you might want to leave now to prep your ship. I will sir Kyle said standing up and saluting. The vice-admiral stood an extended his hand. Kyle dropped his arm and shook hands with the vice-admiral. Kyle I have every confidence in you that is why I pushed to have you for this assignment. Good luck and Gods speed, the vice-admiral let go and saluted Kyle. Kyle returned the salute and was dismissed.

You know Nathan of all the candidates why him Lucy asked. Because the men under his command all said the same thing. What was that? They would jump in to the jaws of death for him for he would take on the wraths of hell for them. If all of his men in his squad are that loyal image what he could do with a ship and a crew. Well now this should be interesting Lucy said turning to the door way that Kyle had just left though.

As Captain Kyle strapped himself in to back of a UNSC pelican drop ship a voice came over the intercom. Comfy commander the pilot asked. All set here Kyle responded. Ok hold on tight. The engines roared to life and the pelican took off flying high in to the air. It should take us about 20 minutes to get to the space dock unless we hit traffic on the way, also you might want to keep your tray table in the upright and locked position, the inflight movie was canceled due to this being a short flight the pilot finished. The captain gave a little smile and turned on the data pad the logo for the UNSC appeared and spun in place. After a few seconds a screen appeared asking for a password. The captain typed in his password and was in. He scrolled though the crew list looking at the names of each of the officers in each department but there was one name on the list that drew his attention every time Hayden White the executive officer. He could recall that as a cadet Hayden white attended Gaius Claudius Glaber military academy. The same academy that he had attended although A few years before Hayden but the most astounding thing was not that they had gone to the same academy but that Hayden had shattered the academy record for most war game wins in a single year. He even beating the instructors in capture the flag. We will be docking soon sir. Thank you pilot, Kyle said powering off the data pad. Kyle sat back as the pelican docked with the station. Ok every one, we are docked it a ok to unbuckle you seat belts and turn on your electronic devices and as always thank you for flying UNSC airways. The captain smiled again, pilot what is your name? Justin Barbaro sir. Good to know I might need good pilots like you ever consider a transfer. No sir. Well if you're interested let me know. I will sir. The captain grabbed his duffle bag and left the pelican. The air lock opens and a young office stood there with data pad in his hand. The officer had Curley brown hair and was a few inches taller than Kyle. Captain Kyle the officer asked in a notable British accent. Yes? Oh jolly good, commander Hayden White at your service sir he said saluting. Kyle transfers this duffel bag form is right hand to his left and retuned the salute captain Kyle Francsis it's a pleasure commander Kyle said lowering his hand and extending it. The two men shook hands and started down the hallway. Have you seen the ship yet commander? Not yet I only just arrived, Hayden replied. I heard you were coming in so I desisted to meet you first before preceding to the ship it is only right that you be the first to set foot on your own vessel after all. The two men entered into a tram car that ran the length of the station. The doors closed with a hiss and the car moved along the track the lights in the car made things visible in the dark tunnel. Kyle turned to face a glass window. Sir may I ask what it is you are looking at? Keep your eyes on the window commander. As Hayden turned his head to star out the window the tram car emerged from the tunnel. Out the window the vastness of space could be seen. Hayden stepped close putting his hand on the window staring at the earth below and the space station around them. Ships of all kinds were stationed there from frigate to cruisers to the newest and largest ship still being built the infinity. Pelican drop ships could be seen moving between the ships and the station carrying supplies, ammunition, and in one case a scorpion tank. Bloody hell look at all of this the commander said. If you think that is impressive look there. The captain pointed to a gray ship docked with the name Valkyria scrolled across the side of the hull in white. Is that it, The commander side still staring out the window? That's it the captain said. UNSC destroyer Valkyria she is a total of 485 meter long, seven meters longer then a frigate. It is powered by a deuterium nuclear fusion reactor. She has two MAC guns, three Shiva-class nuclear missiles, twenty-six oversized archer missile pods, and eight 50mm point defense auto cannons plus the UNSC's finest marines. That's quite impressive are we going to war with that? The commander asked turning to the captain. I will relay our orders soon enough for now let's focus on getting her ready to sail. The tram car continued on as the two men stood in silence looking out the window till the car stopped and the door opened. The two men filed out and boarded the Valkyria. Meet me on the bridge in ten commander the captain said. With a quick yes sir the commander wandered off to find his quarters. The captain did the same. He entered his cabin hanging his officer's jacket on the coat rack and placing his other belongings in the cabinets and drawers. After he finished unpacking, Kyle switched out of his uniform and put on his PTs grabbed his data pad and headed for the bridge.

The Captain arrived on the bridge to find it dark and empty except for a few security lights around the room. Commander White entered the bridge through the main door that the captain just came through. The commander was also in his PTs, Hayden still had the stride of a newly appointed officer as he walked. Reporting as ordered captain, Hayden said walking up. What are my orders? At easy the captain said I just figured you would want to be here as I load up the ships AI and turn the ship on. The commander smiled, yes sir. They walked over to the hollow table in the center of the room it was off but standing next to it was a cylindrical tower. Kyle plugged one end of a wire in to the data pad and the other into the tower. A new screen appeared on the data pad asking for promotion to upload data file Alpha whiskey two nine zero to ships mainframe. The captain taped the approve button and typed in the password. A progress bar appeared and started to fill in. fifty percent, seventy, the progress bar reached one-hundred present and the ship came to life. The ship rumbled as the engines roared to life. Computer monitors turned on featuring the UNSC logo, the lights around the room turned on, and a deep male voice spoke coming from the tower saying "and so my watch begins". The two men looked at the tower as it glowed a teal color then turned to gold. Little bits of light swirled around like dust in a tornado as the figure of a man appeared. The AI stood only 40cm tall form the top of the tower where it could project its self. It was dressed as a warrior wearing metal boots, gravis, arm guards, a solid metal breast plate with extended shoulder pads and a great horned helm with the two horns pointing straight up. Its face was covered in shadow making his face somewhat hidden apart from its eyes which glowed gold, but the most distinguishing thing was the Great sword that it held in both its hands pointed down resting between its feet. It looked up to the two men and spoke in a deep voice that had a slight echo to it. I am Heimdall sentry of Asgard I hear and see all for Odin has trusted me with this task. Speak now that you may be known to me. The two men staied for a second then spoke. I am Captain Kyle Francsis of the destroyer Valkyria and this is Commander Hayden white my executive officer. Greeting to you Humans it is an honor to meet you the IA said. I have been instructed by the All-father to assist in any way I can. He is quite well mannered for an AI the commander said. Heimdall I need you to run a diagnostic on the ship as well as download the data files designated "new ship" from the UNSC mainframe. As you wish the AI said rising its great sword a few centimeters off the ground and dropping it again. Estimated time of completion four hours said the AI, its eyes glowing bright. Thank you Heimdall we will return when you finish the Captain said. Commander I think it is time we make our way to the mess and I explain our orders.

The two men entered the mess hall filtering in with all the other UNSC personal abort the space station. After getting their meal they sat at the other end of a long table opposite some long sword fighter pilots. So what are our orders captain, commander White asked. The captain put down his water glass and said. Our mission is to return to a number of our former colonies and retrieve what we can weather it is supplies data or personal. We will also be accompanied by the frigates Agros, and phoenix familiar.

But what are they hoping to have us find Captain?

I am not sure commander but whatever it is we need to brace ourselves against the visual display of destruction that lies in wait for us when we arrive at Reach. The two men finished their meals and returned to the ship Heimdall was waiting for them. Welcome back I have finished the tasks you have requested and all they remains is for our warriors to arrive. Thank you Heimdall the captain said speaking aloud as he walked down the hallway to the bridge. I will be on the bridge if you need me commander, I am sure you are interested in exploring the ship so feel free to do so. Thank you captain Hayden said turning on his heel and heading off in the direction of the engine room. Have you reserved any massages from fleet command. Yes, we have received an updated crew roster only a few names have been added shall I accept the new crew members yes but send a list of the added crew to the terminal in my quarters so I may look at it later. As you command Heimdall said. The doors to the bridged hissed open as Kyle walked through. Heimdall was standing on his pedestal staring out into space only turning this head to look at the captain as he took his place in his chair. What do you see Heimdall? I see everything within our realm captain, but even now some things are kept from my sight.

I am going to go to sleep heimdall wake me up at 06:00 will you please. As you wish captain Heimdall said still looking out the window in to space. Kyle retired to his quarters turning on the light next to his personal terminal two little envelopes in the corner of the screen ware flashing. The first was the list from heimdall of the new list of transferred crew members. He noted that the pilot that flew him to the station was one of the people listed. The second envelope was from fleet command and the title was labeled Top Secret.

Kyle awoke in his bunk to Heimdall's voice over the intercom, Sir it is time to rise. Thank you heimdall, Kyle said sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. I will be on the bridge in five. Very good sir the intercom clicked off. Kyle showered and dawned his officers uniform then made his way to the bridge. Hayden was on the bridge, as Kyle stepped on the bridge Hayden called "captain on the deck!" and snapped to attention. At ease commander Kyle said fixing his cuffs. Good morning captain Heimdall said, Good morning Heimdall Kyle replied, What dose our day look like? The crew will be arriving in two hours and supplies will begin loading at nine heimdall answered. Commander I want you to focus on all departments past mid-ship and I will cover all departments before, as the officers come in assignee them to their stations and have them coordinate with the supplies teams. Heimdall I need you at the front to let all crew members know their assigned stations and bunks. It will be so captain Heimdall said. Gentleman on this mission we will see thing fleet com and ONI has kept hidden from public view

Sir we have visitors Heimdall said to kyle. Who kyle asked? Heimdall patched one of the cameras on to one of the terminals on the bridge. Three people were walking down the hallway all in dark gray uniforms the man on the left was tall and thin with brown hair with green eyes his name was Commodore Bradly a newly promoted officer after the battle above earth with the covenant fleet. The person on the right was tall as well with long blond hair, blue eyes and a ring of white gold on her left hand. The symbol on her chest read ONI, office of naval intelligence. The last man standing in the middle was Vice-admiral Wallace. Heimdall be so kind as to greet out guests. As you wish. The light faded from the pedestal and Heimdall was gone. Commander lets go meet our guests. Yes sir, Hayden said as he followed the captain to the port side door. The door was 6m wide by 8m tall, it slid open by parting the large halves of titanium-A plating. Heimdall was just off to the side on another of his holographic pedestals talking to the three men. The three higher ranking officers looked as the doors opened Kyle and Hayden walked out. Kyle there you are the vice- admiral said. Sir, kyle said saluting. Heyden saluted as well. the other officers saluted in return. I just wanted to wish you luck on your trip. Thank you sir, kyle said. However I cannot speak for these two he motioned to the other officers. Commodore Bradly walked forward and shock Kyle's hand good luck captain god only knows what waits for you on those shattered colonies. The ONI officer walked over handing Kyle a data slate you need to read and sign this. What is it I am signing. She pushed the glasses on her nose back up with one finger. His is a release form, by signing this you are here by given promotion from fleet com to attack all hostile forces that threaten you, your ship and your crew. This also applies to your escort ships. Kyle read the document carefully not wanting to miss anything. Do I get a copy of this Kyle asked? No you don't this is a silent order. Not looking too thrilled by the response Kyle placed his right thumb on the pad the data slat scanned it and an approval massage with his name and serial number popped up. Kyle handed the data pad back you the officer. I never caught your name Kyle said. Tayler Cross she replied obviously more interested in in her work. Well good luck Kyle the vice-admiral said the three officers turned and left walking back down the hall from whence they came. Well that was nice little sendoff Hayden said will a little smile. Kyle turned walking back onto the ship that was not a sendoff that was a warning.

The crew started to arrive on schedule. Heimdall was informing all crew members of assigned stations and bunks as Hayden and Kyle worked helped the supply teams move all cargo onboard carts of ammunition and assault rifles, grenades, medical supplies, mongooses, warthogs, and scorpions as well as a few Valkyries.

With almost all the crew onboard the nose on the ship was deafening. Crewmen running and walking in the hall, pelican drop ships unloading cargo, the sound of machines moving equipment. Commander White stood on deck level C shouting orders to the men below. "make sure you load all weapon supply crates to spects, the scorpions are stored on G deck along with the warthogs. Crewman I told you to move those supply drop cases over there." Meanwhile Captain Kyle was on the bridge "all hands stations, I want status reports." The NCOs in their chairs called out things like engine levels all green sir and navigation systems operation normally. Long range scanners are not detecting any anomalies skies are clear. Heimdall how is the supply going the captain asked. Heimdall appeared on his pedestal we are at 60% complete and are scheduled to depart on time. Thank you Heimdall, crewman confirm with the other ships on their progress I want to leave ASAP. Yes sir the officer said. Heimdall turned to Kyle, they are here. Kyle looked at Heimdall nodded his head then said chef of the watch you have the CON. I sir, I have the CON the officer said. Kyle exited the bridge walking to the armory. As he walked through the door 25 people tall and lean all dressed in armors of different colors and styles stood before him. One of the soldiers saw the Captain enter and said aloud "captain on the deck" and in three swift precise movements they formed two columns on either side of the captain. At ease Spartans the captain said with delight welcome aboard the valkeria. Thank you sir the first Spartan said. Kyle walked over to the Spartan. The Spartan was a whole head and a half taller than him. And you are? the Captain asked. Squat leader to Thor team, Spartan Delta 981, Jeff sir. Welcome Spartans it is good to have you aboard. A female voice came over the intercom captain Francsis please report to the bridge. Well looks like we have to cut this short I must be getting back I just wanted to come meet you all in person carry on men. They all snapped to attention and in unison all said, YES SIR!

Kyle walled over to the intercom on the wall and paged the bridge. I will be right there Kyle said holding down the button. He released the button and turned to the Spartans, good luck Spartans I will see you on the field. The Spartans snapped to attention and saluted. Kyle walked out the door and down the hall. The bridge was full of activity, people at their stations typing and making calculations, going over charts and maps. Commander white was at the holotable with Hemdail glowing on his column. One of the crewmen spotted Kyle as he walked through the door to the bridge and shouted "captain on the deck". Everyone turned, stood up, and saluted. Kyle returned the salute and ordered everyone to return to their stations. Hayden what do we got Kyle said dropping his arm and walking over to the table. Sir we are finished stowing the supplies and all personnel are accounted for we are ready at you command. Good Kyle said, then let's get underway. Navigator set course for Reach. Hemdal contact the other ships and let them know. Sir I can fly the ship just as well Hamdail said. I know you can kyle said. I just want to see what my crew is capable of on its own. As you wish, Hamdail said. The bridge came to life as setting course for reach, coordinates are locked and ready to jump. Helmsmen break seals and move us away from the station. I sir, All seals away and we are clear of the station. Engines status report the captain asked. All green sir, ready for slip space jump. The valkeria pulled away from the dock its engines rumbling. Hamdial are the other ships ready? Yes Hamdail replied. All right then, commence jump!

Commencing jump the crewman at the navigations panel said. securing flaps, all blast shields are in place. Outside the ship a small pin prick of blue light emerged and slowly began to expand as the ship drew closer. Soon it was big enough for the ship to pass through. The ship entered and vanished from space. Leaving no trace behind.


End file.
